Multiple factors cause accelerated aging of the skin. Prolonged periods of stress result in hormonal changes and restricted nutrient flow to the skin which can lead to a person physically aging right before our eyes. Environmental stressors like UV light and chemical pollutants, as well as regular metabolic activity, create destructive enzymes and free radicals in the body. These break down skin-strengthening collagen and skin-hydrating hyaluronic acid, leading to the fine lines, wrinkles, and dry, sagging skin associated with an aged appearance.
The mind-skin connection is strong. So strong in fact that there is a burgeoning field in dermatology referred to as “psychodermatology” that addresses how an individual's emotional state affects skin health and appearance. Irritability, a negative outlook and other feelings resulting from stress can contribute to aging of the skin through physiological processes similar to how stress affects the rest of the body.
Chronic, emotional stress is a major contributor to accelerated aging, having widespread ramifications throughout the body due in large part to hormonal changes that occur in response to the stress. When the body is under chronic stress, cortisol levels in the blood rise and dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) levels fall. Associated with these hormonal changes is a reduction in feelings of well-being such as increased anxiety, irritability, and insomnia. The combination of hormonal and emotional changes puts strain on an assortment of body tissues, including the skin, leading to signs of premature aging.
Current natural products have limited effectiveness against the many causes of premature skin aging and therefore generally do not substantially improve the skin and the emotional state of the person taking the product.